brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:DocDoom2/Archive 1
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —CJC95 (talk) 19:06, December 23, 2013 (UTC) |} Interwikis On some pages that you have edited, you have erased interwikis links (see for example here you have erased ). Please be careful next time. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 19:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes and Images Hey Doom. When you add an image to an infobox, please omit the " " bits, as they are not meant for inclusion in the infobox. Instead, simply add the name of the file. Thanks. BrickfilmNut (talk) 01:13, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Please stop posting watermarked images or you might be blocked. This is breaking our policy of no watermarked images. MazzonG4637 -- Toa Matau 00:18, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Lego Movie Apperances Hi, I'm a journalist seeking a lego megafan to cross check my list of existing Lego sets and characters that appear in the Lego Movie. If you know anyone who has seen it and can weigh in as an expert, please send them my way: meriah@yahoo-inc.com Image Permission Have you given permission to other users to use your IronMonger.png image in their customs?-- Toa Matau 23:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry About the Image I forgot to change it.Brickwraith (talk) 03:31, February 19, 2014 (UTC)Brickwraith Chima Episode 26 Pictures Hey, where did you get the chima episode 26 pictures. Thanks. I took screenshots while watching the episode in japanese. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx1Jp9Uh-SM. DocDoom2 (talk) 19:59, April 13, 2014 (UTC) E-Mail Specifications Can you get on chat?-- 23:43, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry ToaMatau2004 I can't.. But please feel free to talk here if you want! DocDoom2 (talk) 01:47, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Yesterday I was just going to ask you if you would either add your email to Brickipedia:Administrators or change not yet specified to not specified. Thanks.-- 15:20, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh, Sure! Thanks for letting me know. DocDoom2 (talk) 15:21, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Quality Control Group Yesterday I commented on your QCG Request, please read it and tell me if you agree.-- 15:31, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I just checked it and replied. DocDoom2 (talk) 15:36, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Weekly Article What do you think of http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Template:We? I am still seeing how this might work.-- 00:43, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::It looks pretty good and I like the use of the Mechanic! I might just suggest that you make it a little less high, but that's just me.. DocDoom2 00:48, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Any suggestions for the first weekly article? I was thinking about Sir Fangar.-- 01:04, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure, Sir Fangar might be a good start. DocDoom2 (talk) 01:12, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Do you think Brickipedia:Article of the Week has enough information for people to know what to do?-- 11:15, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it's really well explained. Good Job! Also, do think it'd be a good idea for me to update the slider for the home page every 2 months or so? DocDoom2 (talk) 17:30, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, it would be good to update the slider every few months.-- Toa Matau 17:40, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Mars Mission Badges Just so you know, I created the Mars Mission edit track by mistake. Because Mars Mission is a Sub theme of space it doesn't need badges. Please don't enable it.-- Toa Matau 18:42, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Oops, sorry my mistake.. DocDoom2 (talk) 18:43, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Its okay. I created it and then realized that having badges for subthemes is pointless.-- Toa Matau 18:45, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Template:NavTemplate Could you fix Template:NavTemplate in order to resolve the problem of the Template:Chimafigs where animals are indicated in Lion Tribe since the row 16 (Phoenix) and a line is missing (Legend Beasts) please? The template is protected so I couldn't make the correction for my own. instead of }| }| }:}} }| }| }|\| }}}} it's must be }| }| }:}} }| }| }|\| }}}} etc after the center balise, it's always written title-1 but you should write title-16 to title-20 Another line with 21 content should be added too. Is it ok for you to make these changes? --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 07:00, June 27, 2014 (UTC) (admin of the French Wiki LEGO, simple member here) Thanks Tu-Sais-Qui I'll get right on it! DocDoom2 (talk) 17:07, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :If you need some help, I have put the modified code on my page: see , I think it should work. Maybe I could ask admin tools too one day... --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 18:43, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Tu-Sais-Qui, that really helped! I'm not that good with templates like this and complicated source codes.. DocDoom2 (talk) 18:47, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, some of this wiki templates are really hard to understand, even more than this one. At least we managed to fix this problem, and it's fine. You should quickly make progress on templates, good luck :) If you need some help, you could ask me, but I don't know if I will always be able to answer. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 18:56, June 27, 2014 (UTC) (I will delete the code from my user page now) I'm Back! Hey Doc, I am back and I was wondering is there a space left for Admin? - We've got 3 so far but a fourth will be helpful.. I'd check with ToaMatau2004 first though, but he won't be back until the 29th. But once he is back I'll see! DocDoom2 (talk) 18:24, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can you get on chat? Just let me know when you can get on.-- Toa Matau 22:29, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I can't, I don't like to use Live Chats or anything like that.. Why, what do you want to talk about? DocDoom2 (talk) 23:24, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I think it would be more helpful to talk on the chat room put doing it your talk page is fine if necessary.-- Toa Matau 23:31, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but thanks for understanding. DocDoom2 (talk) 23:32, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Well first, do you think any of Brickipedia's policies need to be changed or rewritten?-- Toa Matau 23:35, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I just make an email account for Brickipedia, brickipediaemail@gmail.com, to be used for Brickipedia news and other information. Let me know if you want to help.-- Toa Matau 01:18, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Jonah.pietila's block time I recently blocked a user named for three months. Jonah thinks his block time is too long so I have agreed to reduce it to one. Are you ok with this?-- Toa Matau 18:41, July 2, 2014 (UTC) CD Promo I get it in the Belgian Fun with a poster and a little comic and of course the CD! And it is forgiven! Categories This might be a misinterpretation, but it seems that you rarely create articles with categories. If this is correct can you read Brickipedia:Category Guidelines and add appropriate categories to the articles that you create. This is not a warning I am just letting you know.-- Toa Matau 16:46, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Be careful too to this point: some of the categories are added in an automatic way, as Category:Unknown year (with a little "y"), that is added when the "released" line in the infobox is empty. It's not needed to add it to a page. To ToaM and DocD, if you could be careful too when you rename a page without leaving redirection or erase a page which have interwikis at the bottom, it would be nice, because when you do that, the links that lead to your wiki on the foreign wikis become wrong. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 17:30, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Watches For 5002208, there was already a page on the wiki. The 2 pages: *5002208 Crawley Watch *5002208 LEGO Legends of Chima Crawley Kid's Minifigure Watch --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 17:11, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Article of the week You may have noticed that Sir Fangar has stayed Article of the Week a bit longer that a week. Even after being article of the week for multiple weeks few improvements happened and Sir Fangar shall keep his class 4 status. Do you think most people don't even want to edit in a weekly contest setting, the article of the week wasn't promoted well, or something else? Please help me solve this problem. --Toa Matau 17:44, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. Have you considered customizing your signature? You don't have too I was just wondering.--Toa Matau 17:53, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :One last question, do you think I should run for Bureaucrat. Thanks for your opinion.--Toa Matau 18:00, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Forum policy Do you think we should have a forum policy? --Toa Matau 19:31, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :How's Brickipedia:Forum Guidelines? If there's something wrong feel free to fix it.--Toa Matau 00:29, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Did you read my message? I really would like to know what you think. Thanks.--Toa Matau 20:28, July 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Unused photos Terribly sorry about that. I uploaded them with the others in hope of them being on a page. Turns out we already had great photos of them... Sorry for the late reply too, I was/still am on vacation! -DCCN LEGO Reminder Just reminding you that the correct way to write LEGO is in all caps. I saw that you wrote it on the slider as Lego, so I thought I should let you know.--Toa Matau 20:24, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Custom rules? I have seen several articles of LDD custom minifigures in the wiki. What are the rules to post LDD customs and/or Lego Ideas projects in the wiki? --D.A.Martin (talk) 19:55, August 12, 2014 (UTC) IRC Do you think removing IRC would be a good idea?--Toa Matau Slider Links Hi there DocDoom! I had a quick question for you about the slider on the main page - looks like the images aren't linking to any pages. If this is deliberate, that's fine - just wanted to make sure things were working as intended. Let me know if we need to help. Thanks! Michael(profile)•(talk) 09:17, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Hi again DocDoom! Thanks for getting back to me and no worries! I just wanted to make sure that something wasn't broken on our end that might have been causing that. Glad it's all good now. If I can ever help in the future with anything, be sure to let me know. Have a great day! Michael(profile)•(talk) 05:11, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Alright, thanks for letting me know. :-) - So chat doesn't work. I would like to privately talk with you about the future of Brickipedia. I know chat doesn't work for you. Do you have an email or any other way I can talk with you?--Toa Matau :Not sure if you have seen this yet.--Toa Matau I will email you from BrickipediaEmail@Gmail.com.--Toa Matau I have sent you an email.--Toa Matau Re :I gave up. You can try if you want to.--Toa Matau Files I know, that for information purposes LEGO Group allows for the publication schedule, which has the full copyright of the persons and parties not associated with the LEGO Group, but I've got a question: can I (and other users) use LEGO Copyrighted Files to customs? --SuperSzym Tablica/User talk Blog Fanons/Fanony 13:12, September 16, 2014 (UTC)SuperSzym Sykor's Saber Cycle Hi DocDoom2 Sorry I confused with different set I will change it back --Mr.Reporter 18:10, September 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Files Thank you for answer. I will make drawings for minifigures of copyrighted images for my customs. --SuperSzym Tablica/User talk Blog Fanons/Fanony 07:34, September 21, 2014 (UTC)SuperSzym Hi docdoom! I really like this wiki and Matau is pretty awesome too! Your message to another user He did use the images in a custom article, but it got deleted due to being against the guidelines.--Toa Matau :Yes, the block was fair but you might want to remove the image part from his talk page.--Toa Matau Super Heroes Bandage How can I earn a Super Heroes Bandage? I have been edited some pages of Super Heroes before, but I found out that actually there are Super Heroes Bandages. But I earn none. So, how can I be rewarded a Super Heroes Bandage? Prince of Erebor(talk) Quin.png Can you delete file Media:Quin.png? I don't need it now. I needed it, but I decided to draw it better. I will not make this drawing in this year, because I haven't time for it, and this file will be unused - and you delete it anyway, so can you make it now?--SuperSzym Tablica/User talk Blog Fanons/Fanony 15:21, October 1, 2014 (UTC)SuperSzym Hydro According to villains wiki and an email I got from Lego there will be an anacondri general called Hydro. please don't change my edit or let anyone change cause this is general Ninjago information. --Adrew34 Lego Star Wars IV Can you delete article Custom:LEGO Star Wars IV:The Complete Saga? I think that it isn't good and I don't want it to be on this wiki.--SuperSzym Tablica/User talk Blog Fanons/Fanony 10:47, October 5, 2014 (UTC)SuperSzym I used them now. RE: Super Heroes Bandage Hi, DocDoom2, after I get 2 super heroes bandage yesterday. But I think I must have edit more than 5 edits, but I didn't receive a bandage? Perhaps it is un-enabled again! Prince of Erebor(talk) Re: Superheroes Badges I disabled the Superhero badges so we could have less active badges. I could turn it back on if you can think of another badge to disable in the badge's place.--Toa Matau Pictures Doctor Doom I am planning on using the pictures when I am making the custom sets and characters--Life is in your hands (talk) 14:15, October 19, 2014 (UTC)Deathswordle220 Pictures 2 I'll take that under notice --Life is in your hands (talk) 23:04, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Deathswordle220 Your Award Problems Hey, Why are the talk pages,the visual editor and other stuff so weird on this wiki? - User:Thibo1102 Holiday Contest! Hello DocDoom2, I just wanted to ask you if you could be a judge in my Holiday Contest. Please leave a response on my page. Thanks, DOGLOVER129 (talk) 00:40, December 9, 2014 (UTC)DOGLOVER129 RE: Thanks! Please call me Dog ;) DOGLOVER129 (talk) 23:26, December 10, 2014 (UTC)DOGLOVER129 Sir Fangar Chima Picture Hi DoctorDoom, I uploaded a Fangar Christmas photo and wanna post it in Sir Fangar's page but I dont know how. Please dont delete it and post it on Fangar's page. Thanks, User:TheInquisitor83:) Unused photo This photo was uploaded over 5 hours ago (As of the time I'm writing this) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Titan_Zane_and_Cole_covered_in_Noodle_FlourImage.jpg You should seriously go through the on this Wiki and have them deleted. Dragonknight86, an admin of Despicable Me Wiki 01:40, January 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Unused Pictures Hello DocDoom! Just letting you know that I did use those images in my Mixels articles, but the pages got deleted. I don't really know why they got removed, but I think it might have been because I made the articles too short, or there were very similar pages on the Mixels characters that I didn't know about. Thanks! LEGOFan999 (talk) 20:16, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Admin Logo Hello, DocDoom! I'm afraid I need your help. Have you ever noticed here that when an admin is on the chat, a small gold Lego figure appears beside his user name? I would like to know how to have that on my wiki, so please can you help. Thanks! LEGOFan999 (talk) 12:24, January 25, 2015 (UTC) New wiki I have a relatively new wiki you might like http://ninjago-serpentines.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity i need a new rollback and once we get 25 joiners i might make you an admin if you join! Thank you lavertus (talk) 21:24, January 25, 2015 (UTC)